1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to propeller covers and more specifically it relates to a boat propeller shield system for protecting a propeller from damage and humans from injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boat propellers are utilized within a boat (inboard, outboard and inboardoutboard) for driving the boat forwardly and rearwardly. Boat propellers have a plurality of blades that are balanced to create an optimal performance when in the water. The propeller blades are easily damaged when the boat is removed from the water (e.g. engaging the ground, objects, etc.). In addition, the propeller blades can cause significant injury to individuals that make contact with the propeller.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting a propeller from damage and humans from injury. Propellers are susceptible to damage when removed from the water and are capable of causing injury to humans when exposed.
In these respects, the boat propeller shield system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a propeller from damage and humans from injury.